A Lucky Day or A Boring Day
by andee097
Summary: It's time to settle things between Mikan and Natsume, but can Natsume confess? or he will let this pass? can it be really there lucky day or another boring day. I'm just a beginner so please read and review my first ever story.ha-ha.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Gakuen Alice**

_Thoughts_

Speaking/Narrating

_(The girls are 17 years old and the boys are 18)_

_

* * *

  
_

**MY LUCKY DAY**

ne…Natsume the brunette said while looking up to the clear blue sky under '_their'_ Sakura Tree

This past years our little tangerine changed into a gorgeous lady. She is one of the hottest female in the Academy. She had fan club that almost of the boys joined even some girls joined. And because of her hard work to her studies and improving her alices(she had the S.E.C or Stealing,Erase and Copy alice) she had been promoted to special star. She was transferred to Dangerous ability class but she doesn't do missions because Middle School principal asked the Higher ups. She Still this years she haven't confess her feelings to our certain flame caster. She is still the dense, bubbly-girl that we known. She is too dense that she even didn't notice that our flame caster has been courting her this past years.

hmm?...raven haired answered while reading his manga sitting beside Mikan

Our flame caster is one of the hottest male of Academy. He changed this past years, his been smiling and laughed with the gang, and been stopped doing missions. After the death of Persona, the dangerous ability class has been free to joined the activities and festivals. The level of the missions and training decrease and because being a limited alice of Natsume, he stop doing missions. It's true that his been courting our brunette this past years. But Mikan being Mikan she is too dense to notice it.

Uhm…if someone tells you that she loved you but you don't love her. What will you do?..... Mikan asked

Hn..dunno.. why did you ask that stupid question?...Natsume replied

Nothing….and it's not a stupid question…annoyed Mikan said

But what if you love someone that doesn't love you back?......ask Mikan again, She looked Natsume with her cute brown-olive eyes.

I'll stop loving her…stop asking stupid questions..replied Natsume, sensing Mikan with her look, he looked Mikan with his tantalizing crimson eyes,

That's a Stupid answer Natsume!.....and It's not stupid..Mikan shouted

Then stop asking stupid question …. Natsume replied coolly

Then silence engulfed them.

Uhm…ne…Natsume..I… started Mikan, her head bending down embracing her legs

hmm?.....Natsume replied while closing his eyes to get some sleep.

Nothing...nevermind… Mikan ended while closing her eyes thinking deeply

Mikan's POV

_Should I tell him?.._

_Maybe I should…but what if he rejects me!.._

_Wah...Im confused…_

_But what if he feels the same.._

_Because his been nice to a me and I feel im safe with him.._

_Maybe I should try.._

_But it ruined our friendship....._

Hai.. I sighed

_Here it goes wish me luck.._

End of POV

Natsume's POV

_Should I tell her now?.._

_Well it's a perfect chance…were alone together.._

_Hm…What's her problem? Polka is acting weird.._

_Maybe I should try it.._

_But what if she rejects me…and ruined our friendship…_

_Hai…better not tell her anymore…_

_We could stay our friendship like this.._

_Yeah! it's should be like this.._

I sighed silently…

End of POV

Normal POV

Ne.. Natsume..I think Im in love..Mikan said..

Hm?..with who?.. _I'm going to burn him to crisp for capturing Polka's heart.. He's one lucky bastard!. _Natsume replied and thought with jelousy

I'm in love with this boy.. I can't stop thinking about him.. since were elementary.. he's always protecting me and comforting me whenever I have problem…and his really handsome...he even had fan clubs…even he was cold and mean to everyone...and pushed everyone around him…but I loved him… He never had many friends…only him and his best friend... he never smile and laugh infront of everyone.. but he change I saw him smiling and laughing with his friends…You know I like him better when he smiles.. he's really cute when he smile…

said Mikan as she described him…

hmp…_I should stop courting her..that bastard really captured her heart...he should take care of her or I will kill him with my bare hands..._Natsume replied and thought sadly

Nastume suddenly stand up ready to leave but he suddenly stop..

You know his name is Hyuuga Natsume… I know I was not good for you but..I REALLY LOVE YOU NATSUME!!.. Mikan shouted as she stand with her eyes hiding in her bangs not looking for his crimson eyes.

W-what did you just said?.. the sluttering Natsume asked with a shock eyes as he turned to face his beloved brunette..

I Love You Natsume…Mikan repeated as she looked Natsume looking for his answer…

Silence engulfed..

_I knew it he doesn't love me back…but at least I told him what I feel..._Mikan thought as she sighed as she start leaving fast from the Sakura Tree and from Natsume

But Natsume was fast caught her wrist in time and turned Mikan to look at him..

You're not going anywhere… you haven't even heard my answer.. Natsume said as he neared to her right ear..

Mikan just remained silent

I Love You too Sakura Mikan… he said to her lovingly

What?!..Mikan said disbelived to him..

I Love You Mikan.. I…Nastume said hesitating to continue

I….Mikan was shocked to replied

I love you, from the day you came to my life…you've been my light in the darkness I've been,...I really thought that you'll never loved a cold-arrogant guy like me…but now you're the first one who confessed you're feelings. You're really an angel, Mikan Sakura.. You're _**My**__**angel**__..._ Natsume continued..It's his first time to tell his feelings for the girl he really loved..

I really love you Natsume..Mikan cried happily as she Hugged Natsume really tight

C-a-an't bre-ath.. sluttering Natume said coldly but inside he's really happy

Oh sorry!..Mikan apologized as she unlocked the hug

I was ju-….Mikan was cut of by a soft lips that been landed on her lips. It was Natsume's lips were brushing against her. He kissed her passionately and even more passionate than the first time they kissed. His hand was on her face cupping it gently.

_It must be my lucky day!...the couple thought _

Somewhere in the grounds…near the sakura tree..

Kya!. It's so romantic!....a pink-haired exclaimed you can recognized her as Anna Umeni , girlfriend of Koko the mind reader…yes people!..he and Anna are dating this passed few months…and finally Koko asked her to be his mine…

Hush! Do you want us to be caught?!...a cold voice said…You can named her as Hotaru Imai, the girlfriend of Ruka Nogi…Ruka finally give up on Mikan because he realized that he just sees Mikan as his sister not as lover…

Uhmm..Hotaru..can we just stop eavesdropping…we are invading their privacy…a blond boy holding a bunny said…his name is Ruka Nogi the boyfriend of Hotaru Imai.. they been dating just last year…and finally he mastered up all his courage to ask her to be his girlfriend….

But Hotaru!... Aren't you happy? For Mikan?...Finally all those years that Natsume had been through…are now blooming! a blue-haired girl said the girl was the girlfriend of Yuu…named as Nonoko Ogasawara …Yuu had mastered up all his courage just to ask her on a date….then it been followed many dates….Yuu and Nonoko was the first couple of the gang…

Hn… _Of course I'm happy for that baka…Finally someone will take care and love her deeply..hm..that Mikan..tsk..Be Happy baka…_ Hotaru thought

Come on…Ruka… leave the two idiots go gaga over the two lovebirds……Hotaru said

Hey! Were not idiots…the two girls said angrily in unison…

I never said it was two of you…oh..since you reacted. You're admitting that you are idiots….Hotaru said in monotone…

Hmp!..were going back to the dormitories..Bye Hotaru! Bye Ruka!..see you tomorrow... the twins said in unison..as they headed to the dormitories..

Come on..Ruka.. I'm going back to my room…bye!...Hotaru said softly….

I'll walk you to your room…It's getting dark already…It's not safe if you were alone…Ruka said worriedly…

Hn…come on..Hotaru replied as she hide her blush in her bangs…

As they walked…the silence engulfed them…

As they near in her room…

Hey!..Thanks for walking me here….Hotaru said as she smiled…it was not her evil smirk..it was real smile only for her close friends…

I-It w-was no-nothing…a sluttering Ruka said as he hide his red face behind his bangs…

Bye!..Hotaru said…as she give him a passionate kiss…after that she open her door.. and give him a last smile before closing the door..

Bye!..Ruka said….he had a blushing red face after the kiss Hotaru gave him…

Woohoo!..It must be my lucky day!!..yes!..Ruka shouted on the hallway..

Quite down!...someone shouted…on him..

Sorry!..Ruka whispered shyly…

**_It's seems that not only one couple express their love this day…_**

**_It must be their lucky day…_**

_

* * *

  
_

So…What did you think?...

This is my first fanfic…

So read and review!.....

Please if correct me if my grammar was wrong..tehihi..

thanks..

_andee'097_


End file.
